


The Spark Between Us

by EllaAniMine



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cat, Domestic, Electricity, Home improvements, Hunk needs help from his lovely boyfriend to fix the place up, M/M, They are moving in together, electric work, they have a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 20:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13084395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaAniMine/pseuds/EllaAniMine
Summary: "But I don't know anything about electrical..." Keith stood in the doorway looking at his boyfriend as if he had two heads. "I don't think I'll be any help.""Of course you will, because I'm going to do most of it, and I'll talk you through it." Hunk smiled reassuringly.~~~~~~~~Keith and Hunk have just moved into a new home, that needs renovations. It's going to be their home, so of course they have to put some elbow grease into it. This challenge?, tackle the lights.





	The Spark Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> This is heavily based on work I had to help with over the summer. I finally got around to getting this up on here, so I home it warms your heart as much as the summer heat warmed me while getting inspiration and writing this.
> 
> Additional thanks to my beautiful roommate who consulted on the cat's name. It's perfect. <3

"But I don't know anything about electrical..." Keith stood in the doorway looking at his boyfriend as if he had two heads. "I don't think I'll be any help."

"Of course you will, because I'm going to do most of it, and I'll talk you through it." Hunk smiled reassuringly.

They had bought the house somewhere around a month ago, and they had practically been working every day to fix it up and make it their forever home. Most everything had been painted, and rooms were coming together, but today's project fell to replacing switches and outlets.

"Do you have your phone on you?" Hunk reached into his back pocket and pulled out his phone, with a heavy duty case Keith had commented on multiple times until he dropped it one day and thankfully didn't break it because of the protective case. Now Keith loved that case, because it helped prevent a phone related breakup.

"Yeah, but what does that have to with-"

"Nothing. But it does have to do with you trekking to the basement and flipping off breakers so I can replace these things." Hunk gestured to the switch and two outlets in the room. 

"So that's why you need me." Keith leaned against the doorframe and smirked.

"There are a lot of reasons I need you, Keith, this is just today's reason." Hunk smiled back and Keith pulled out his phone. Clicking the call button next to the contact marked 'Babe/Hunk' the phone rang once before Hunk accepted the call and Keith backed out of the room.

"I hate going to the basement." Keith commented. "There's cobwebs and spiders, and the floor is all concrete, and the whole thing feels like a tomb."

"It's an old house, hun." Hunk smiled fondly. "And I told you, the basement is going to be cleaned up too, because I'm gonna hate doing laundry down there if it doesn't get fixed up."

"Hmm." Keith grunted, prying open the door to the basement and closing it behind himself to prevent their cat, Popcorn, from going down and getting lost. "Where even is the breaker?"

"It should be tucked under the stairs." Hunk laid out the tools and parts they would need. "Haven't looked at it for a little while, I hope it's marked clear enough we don't have to switch a bunch off to find the switch to this room."

"Mmh. Negative, the labels are peeling off and old... I can hardly read anything." Keith stared at the box trying to read what few labels were still legible. 

"Guess we'll have to do that too."

"Well you've got a nice label machine you can use for that." Keith smiled. "Don't you?"

"Yeah, because I have to label all of my stuff so it doesn't get stolen at work." Hunk grumbled. "I swear, as soon as I get another job lined up I am leaving that place!"

"So what should I start with?"

"I dunno, I guess start flipping them and I'll tell you what worked and what didn't."

"Okay." Keith responded dubiously. He carefully chose a switch and flicked it off. "Anything?"

"No. Flip it back on, try another one."

Keith flipped the breaker back to on and chose the next one down.

"How bout now?"

"Nope."

"Now?"

"Nope."

"This one?"

"Nothing."

"This one says it goes to the kitchen... this one?"

"Still nothing."

"What about this one?"

"Nada."

"How about this?"

"No."

"Hmm?"

"Nuh-uh."

"What about... this one?"

"Oh I think that's it."

"Really?" Keith questioned, almost surprised.

"Yeah, the light went out." 

"So what now?"

"Now, you come back up and we replace this stuff." Hunk replied. "It'll be easy, I'll show you."

"Alright fine. I'll see you in a minute." Keith sighed.

"Love you." Hunk said, out of habit ending phone calls that way.

"Yeah." Keith chuckled. "I love you too." After hanging up, Keith smiled until he got back upstairs and found his boyfriend smiling and laughing at his own reply on the phone.

"It's just so natural to end calls that way." Hunk said between laughs.

"It was a treacherous trip back up, we might not have gotten to say it again." Keith replied, trying to keep the smile out of his voice. "I could have died, it could have been the last time you got to tell me."

"Let's just replace these things." Hunk smiled. "You know, before you have to go again."

~~~~~~~~~

"It's not even that hard." Keith comments as he screws the faceplate over the new light switch.

"See? Told you that you could do it." Hunk smiled, pressing a kiss to the top of Keith's head. At some point Keith had tied his hair back, and Hunk smiled wider at how cute his boyfriend looked with a little tuft of ponytail.

"We'll be done in no time." Keith turned to find Hunk about to begin work on one of the outlets. "Are those off too?"

"Well, yeah I don't know why they wouldn't be. It's a small room, so I don't know why you'd have more than one breaker for it." Hunk frowned. 

"Check to be sure." Keith was skeptical about a lot of things, but better to be safe than sorry.

"Uhm, okay..." Hunk grappled for something to plug in, finding the chord to a window fan they'd used to circulate air thought the room after painting. "It shouldn't be on..." but the fan whirred to life, and Hunk knelt there in confusion as Keith crossed his arms and frowned.

"I'll head for the basement." Keith mumbled. "I've got my phone."

Hunk watched the fan spin and frowned, unsure if he was more upset by being wrong, or almost digging into a live outlet with a metal screwdriver.

~~~~~~~~~~~

"I can't believe it was hooked up to the kitchen breaker." Hunk shook his head, finally screwing on the face plate to the last outlet.

"This whole place is a little wacky." Keith commented. "But I'm glad we figured it out." He stroked over the fur of Popcorn the cat, who had been curious all day what they were up to in the room. Now that she was there with them she was content to lay in Keith's arms and purr.

"Yeah, that almost wraps up this room. The floor just needs to be swept up and washed." Hunk turned to smile fondly at his boyfriend and their princess. "Of you can do that I will order food."

"You're gonna order food?" Keith almost looked a little upset.

"I will make food." Hunk amended. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Popcorn, you are sitting in the corner I need to scrub." Keith said, tired already. The calico simply looked at him and meowed softly. "You need to get up."

Popcorn stood slowly, stepping just out of the corner before her tail flicked and she jumped to Keith's shoulder. Because he was bent over, she was able to make herself comfortable on his back. With a sigh, Keith reached up to scratch her affectionately before returning to work on the floor. 

"I know, I know... I said up." Keith muttered, questioning why they ever taught her that command.

"What a good girl, sitting so pretty on Keith." Hunk cooed from the door. "I came to bring you a treat, do you want it baby?"

"A treat?" Keith looked confused.

"For popcorn, Keith." Hunk chuckled. "Other baby."

"Oh." Keith returned to work and popcorn hopped down and walked over to the little dish Hunk had brought her some little meat bits on.

"Actually," Hunk smiled. "I think I did bring a treat for you."

"Oh yeah? Are you sure?"

"Uh-huh." Hunk swooped in to plant a smooch against Keith's cheek. With a chuckle, Keith turned to capture Hunk in a proper kiss, which was even better if you asked Hunk.

"So when do I get to live in this fixed up house with a husband?" Keith mumbled, still wrapped around Hunk.

"I guess when I work around to asking."

"And when will that be?"

"Probably after all of this is done." Hunk pressed another kiss against Keith's smirking lips. "One thing at a time, Keith. You don't want to plan a wedding AND fix a house."

"I guess not." Keith shrugged. "I guess as long as I know you want to ask, I can be patient and wait."

"Patience is a virtue." Hunk teased.

"Well it's not one of mine." Keith chuckled, pulling in for another kiss.

As hard as it was to be patient, Keith knew that's what all of this was for. Making a beautiful home to have a happy engagement and plan a wedding, maybe have children and to prepare for anything else that dropped onto the doorstep of their forever home. So as long as Keith got to spend it with Hunk, he would fix up a dozen houses for the knowledge that they were absolutely, positively, one hundred percent, going to spend their lives together in a home they put their hearts into.

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, the cat jumping on the back? Yeah, that actually happened to me. Cute, and yet so inconvenient.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!! As always, I would love it so much and be so appreciative if you dropped me a comment.  
> Thank you in advance!!


End file.
